Family Love
by elightate
Summary: It's Birds 18th Birthday on board HMAS. The crew organize Birds Brother Jay to come and see her, but will Birds happy days, lead to tragedy for her family?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Family Love 

Author: Eligh-tate 

Rating: M(no violence just wouldn't recommend for younger children) 

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters they are owned by channel nine Australia

Summary: Birds brother has come to visit, with disastrous results 

Notes: This is my Second SeaPatrol Fan Fic. I absolutely love making them, and most are based around my favourite character Bird, and the boys 2DADS and Dutchy.  
>When text is in bold, it generally means that I'm telling you what's going on, or if they move somewhere. Italics mean it's what they're saying to their selves (just thought I'd state that)<p>

**CHAPTER 1**

**Today was Birds birthday, as she lay in her rack, she had no idea what the day had planned ahead, it was around 5:30am when the boys in the galley were running around with Kate, trying to make sure everything was perfect for Birds Surprise morning breakfast, Dutchy had her favourite breakfast all cooked up, the whole crews meals were cooked so Bird didn't have to do anything. There were multi-coloured streamers hanging by the roof, a massive HAPPYBIRTHDAY sign hanging on the wall and presents lying on the table. The night before Dutchy had gone and turned Birds alarm off, so he can go and wake her up.**

**Dutchy walked to Birds door and slammed it open  
><strong>"HAPPY 18TH BIRTHDAY!" Dutchy shouted at the top of his voice  
><strong>Bird placed her hand over her eyes to cover the bright light coming in<br>**"mmm. Thanks Dutchy" Bird said while trying to adjust her eyes to the light  
><strong>Bird jumped up and gave Dutchy a nice warm long hug<br>**"You going to be okay today?" Dutchy asked in a worried voice  
>Bird cleared her throat "Yeah, Dutchy I'm sure I will be" she said and smiled up at Dutchy<br>"Hurry up and have a shower, you have some angry sailors who are hungry in your galley. You slept in!" Dutchy said  
><strong>Bird had a shower and put on her uniform and rushed to the galley, she opened up the door to find her galley pitch black<br>She turned on the light switch **_mm that's better  
><em>"SURPRISE!" said the whole of the _Hammersley crew, with 2DADS jumping out and over the bench giving Bird a fright_  
>"Happy 18th Bird" Said Kate and the crew while they each gave her a hug<br>"no-need to worry about cooking this morning Bird, everything's taken care of" Said Swain  
>"Wow, you guys didn't have to do that" Bird said while checking out the breakfast "Looks edible too" She added. They all laughed.<br>"Grab a seat over there Bird" Charge said  
>2DADS grabbed her arm and took her over to the table where presents where on the table<br>"What's this?" Bird asked nervously  
>"You really think that were not going to give you presents Bird?" 2DADS exclaimed<br>"But…I don't need anything" Bird said  
>"It's your 18th babe, grab a seat" 2DADS said while pushing her down<br>**Bird sat down and looked at the time on her watch **_'6:30, don't think that Jay will be awake yet..'  
><em>**The group gathered around the table and each handed a gift to Bird, Bird stocked that they thought of buying her something for her birthday and thanked each of them personally.**

**(...)**

**RO knocked on the galley door and entered  
><strong>"Bird…. There's a call for you, did you want to take it in my office?" RO asked  
>"Yeah. Thanks RO" Bird said while smiling<br>**Bird picked up the phone and heard the voice she hasn't heard for a while….  
><strong>"Hello?" Bird asked eagerly  
>"Happy 18th my beautiful sister" Jay said<br>"Jay!" Bird shouted  
>"How's my favourite girl?" Jay said<br>"I'm good….." **Bird started to cry **  
>"Bird?...Bird what's wrong? Has something happened?" Jay asked nervously<br>"…I haven't stopped thinking it's still my fault" Bird said still crying  
>"Bird, It's not your fault, no one is blaming you. It's been 5 years since the crash, you've got to remember it was never your fault" Jay said concerned<br>"But I wanted to go to the movies….If I never harped Mum and Dad to take me…" **Bird bursted out crying **"They…they still would have been here today"  
>"Bird….Is Dutchy nearby... I want to talk to him… I need him to make sure you're okay" Jay explained<br>**Bird wiped the tears from her eyes and went to find Dutchy, she found him on the boat deck with Swain.  
><strong>"…uhhh..Dutchy…" Bird said while clearing her throat and wiping the tears away from her eyes  
>"It's Jay, he wants to speak to you" Bird handed him the phone and went and leaned against the railing<br>"Hey, what are you doing crying on your birthday" Swain said while leaning over the railing with Bird  
>Bird looked at Swain and told him "5 years ago….on my birthday I..I was 12 years old…I asked Mum and Dad to take me to the movies, they had a bit to drink they didn't want to drive me, but I….I made them. We were driving to the movies when a truck went through a red light, smashing into Mums side of the car. I remember seeing a bright light, then everything went black" <strong>Swain put his arm around Bird as she started crying <strong>"I woke up to Jay sitting beside me on the bed, I was scared and freaked out..I had a broken arm and…." Bird was cut off by the X on the P.A system **"HANDS TO BOARDING STATIONS HANDS TO BOARDING STATIONS HANDS TO BOARDING STATIONS"  
><strong>"I'm so sorry Bird, I never knew that happened, I'm sorry Bird to leave you like this" Swain said as he had to quickly rush off to the RHIB 

(…...) 

**Bird was putting out the lunch when Dutchy walked into the galley, he came up behind her and pulled her in for a hug he picked her up, and her arms clung around his neck. He went and sat at the table with Bird still holding on.  
><strong>"Bird...Bird…. Look at me" Dutchy said  
><strong>She let go around his neck and sat on his lap avoiding contact with his eyes<br>**"How you holding up" He said as he combed his hand through Birds hair  
>"…..mmm. I'll be okay, I guess" She said as went to hug him again<br>"Tonight, were all going out to the pub for your birthday drinks" Dutchy said smiling  
>"Okay, I'll try look forward to it" she said while wiping the tears away from her eyes <p>

**(…)**

"All the crew are to meet at the Pub for Birds birthday drinks, make sure you're there at 7pm" Kate's voice said as it went through the ships loud speaker. 

(….)

**The crew raised their glasses and cheered for Birds 18****th****  
><strong>"To Bird" Said all the crew as they cheersed each other's drinks  
><strong>As Bird went to get another drink, her phone started to ring Jays caller I.D popped up on the screen.<br>**"Jay?" Bird asked  
>"Look to your right" Jay asked<br>"What?..." said Bird  
><strong>Bird turned to her right, to see her brother who she hadn't seen in over 6months, she ran up to him and gave him a hug<br>**"I thought I'd never see you again" Bird said while squeezing her brother " I want to introduce you to everyone" Bird said eagerly  
><strong>Bird took her brother over to the crew and introduced them one by one<br>**"Hey Bird, we booked the restaurant down the road for you two, so you can catch up with your Brother, and we worked out a shore leave so that you can spend the day together before having to return to the ship" Kate said while smiling.  
>"Oh my god" Bird said excitedly "Thank you so much!"<br>**Bird and her brother went out for dinner and then they went back to Birds place and spent their Shore leave together, Bird telling Jay everything about her job, and Jay being very proud of his little sister.**

**(…..)  
><strong>

**The time had come for Bird to set sail and time for her to say goodbye to her brother, she sat with him at the port until she had to get on the boat  
><strong>"Hey, don't cry Jess" Jay said while lifting her chin up  
>"Jay, I miss you so much.." Bird said while trying not to cry<br>"I'll always be here for you okay? You call me anytime you want, I don't care if its 2am in the morning if you want to talk, just call me" Jay said while hugging his little sister  
>"If you're lucky, you might see me on the diving trip on Friday" Jay joked around about<br>"Please stay safe" Bird said with a worried voice  
>"Bird..?" 2DADS said in a sincere voice<br>**Bird looked up with tears rolling down her eyes  
><strong>"Yeah….?" Bird said while wiping her eyes  
>"It's time to go….Sorry chicky" 2DADS said while looking back to the boat<br>**Bird hopped up hugging her brother not knowing this may be the last time she ever sees him  
><strong>"Have fun lil sis and stay out of trouble, don't let 2DADS teach you any poker okay?" Jay said joking around  
>"I'll try..." Bird said while letting go off Jay, and wrapping her arm around 2DADS lower back<br>"How was your time with your brother?" Kate asked  
>"Good thanks, X. Thanks for organising it" Bird said then hugged X <p>

**(…..)  
><strong>"Sir I'm getting some sort of distress call" R.O said to the captain  
>"Put it on speaker RO" the captain said, while R.O flicked the speaker switch<strong><br>**"MayDay MayDay MayDay. This is Soaring Eagle Dive Boat Victor Lima 2321. Were under attack, we have divers in the water, there threatening to cut off the oxygen, one diver has…."  
>"Jay!" Bird shouted "He…He was on that boat" Bird said while panicking<br>"Okay Bird, try and remain calm for me okay?" Kate said while trying to re-assure Bird.  
><strong>Mike responded to the call but the signal had gone<strong> **and there was just static  
><strong>"Sir, I've got them on radar" Dutchy said while pointing to the screen  
>"Keep watch on them Dutchy, Kate prepare a boarding crew" Mike said while taking control of the boat<br>"HANDS TO BOARDING STATIONS HANDS TO BOARDING STATIONS HANDS TO BOARDING STATIONS" X said over the P.A system  
>"I'm coming!" Bird shouted<br>"No you're not, you're staying here" X said while sitting Bird down  
><strong>2DADS came rushing in<br>**"Sir, Ma'am there's bodies in the water!…." 2DADS said with a worried look  
><strong>Charge, Swain, X, Dutchy and 2DADS all loaded into the RHIB, while Bird looked through the binoculars trying to see Jay. 2DADS looked through the binoculars while on the RHIB.<br>**"MA'AM!, Body in the water at 35 degrees!" Swain yelled  
>"Turn the boat around Smithy" X ordered to the RHIB driver<br>**The RHIB went close to the body and Swain and Dutchy pulled the man up onto the RHIB  
><strong>"Ma'am its Jay!" Dutchy shouted  
>"Swain….?" X asked as he checked his pulse…<p>

So…. What do you think?  
>Am I leaving you in suspense? I am hoping I'm getting better!<br>Stay tuned to see if Jay makes it or not. 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Family Love Chapter two  
>DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SEAPATROL OR THE CHARACTERS THEY ARE OWNED BY CHANNEL NINE AUTRALIA<p>

**CHAPTER 2**

"His gone Ma'am….." Swain said as he looked back at the boat  
>"Prepare to board Sea Eagle" X said to her RHIB crew while trying to refrain her tear from falling<br>**Dutchy placed a blanket over Jays body and pressed the transmitter under his uniform  
><strong>"…uh C.O" Dutchy said with a sincere voice  
>"What's going on Dutchy?" Mike said<br>"Is Bird within ear shot?" Dutchy said  
>"Uh no Dutchy she's out on the deck" Mike said while looking out at Bird "Have you found Jay Dutchy?"<br>"Sir, he was the body in the water….His dead" Dutchy said while looking at the motionless body  
><strong>There was a pause between Mike and Dutchy, as Mike gathered his thoughts on how to tell Bird<br>**"Okay…Dutchy. Board the vessel try to find out what's happened, the hostage takers could still be on board" Mike said  
><strong>The crew jumped aboard the dive vessel with their weapons up and loaded, there was a guy holding one of the divers at gun point<br>**"PUT YOUR HANDS WHERE I CAN SEE THEM!" shouted Kate  
>"SIR! PUT YOUR HANDS WHERE I CAN SEE THEM!" repeated Dutchy "I'll shoot!"<br>**The hostage taker lowered his weapon and surrended calling for the rest of his crew; they came out one by one. Kate and the team made sure that the divers and owners of the vessel were all okay before asking what happened to Jay  
><strong>"They wanted all our scuba gear, and our money, when we wouldn't hand it over they became vicious, one of our tourist diver tried to stop them, but he was stabbed in the back and fell overboard"  
>"That must have been Jay" 2DADS said while looking at the RHIB<br>"2DADS, DUTCHY! Get the Hostage takers down on to the RHIB then lock them in Austere" Kate shouted while trying to refrain from crying  
>"Ma'am. You okay?" Swain said while put his hand on her back<br>"Yes, I'm fine. Its Bird I'm very worried about, she's going to be a complete mess" Kate said while turning to Swain  
><strong>Meanwhile back on Hammersely while the boarding party were boarding, Buffer woke up from his sleep ready for the afternoon and night ahead. He walked over and sat with Bird on the deck<br>**"Hey, Bird what are you doing out here?" Buffer asked, not knowing what was going on  
>Bird turned around and had tears rolling down her face "….Buff…. Jay, was…He was on that boat"<br>"What, what's going on Bird?" Buffer asked while taking the binoculars out of Birds hand  
>"He was going on a diving tour while he was here. That boat. It's been taken by Pirates. There was a body in the water, I'm so scared Buff" Bird said while wiping her tears from her eyes<br>**Buffer picked Bird up by the arms and held her hands  
><strong>"Bird…Bird look at me okay?" Buff said while lifting up her chin "I…We. Will. all be her for you, no matter what happens, Will support you in every way" Buff said while wrapping his arms around her

**Mike walked over to Bird and Buffer asking Buffer to stay close  
><strong>"Bird….Bird. I need to speak to you" Mike said  
>"Where's Jay, are the boarding party back yet? Is he in the RHIB?" Bird said as she walked over to the railings, taking the binoculars out of Buffs hands<br>"Bird…There was a situation….." Mike said as he walked over to the railings  
>"mmmmm...What, What sort of situation?" Bird asked while tears started to well up in her eyes<br>"Bird the body they found in the water was Jays" Mike said while touching Birds shoulder  
><strong>The boarding party arrived back on board Hamersley, Dutchy saw Mike starting to talk to Bird<br>Birds body went into total shock when she heard Jays name, she fell onto the ground hysterically crying her body on all fours, Buffer crouched down beside her  
><strong>"LEAVE ME ALONE" Bird screamed  
>"Bird.." Buffer said while rubbing her back<br>"LEAVE…..ME…ALONE!" Bird shouted as she pushed Buffer away  
><strong>Dutchy's eyes filled with anger and sadness when he saw Bird on the ground like that<br>**"Ah sir, here are the men that took hostage of the boat" Swain said as he pushed them onto the deck **Dutchy's eyes angered even more when he saw the men, that killed Birds Brother  
><strong>"You BASTARDS!" Dutchy shouted as he pushed the main man onto the ground  
>"DUTCHY! GET OFF HIM" Kate shouted<br>**Dutchy got the guy and smashed him onto the ground, kicking him several times and knocking him out. He ran over to Bird and picked her up, her legs locking around his waist, her arms gripping around his neck, her head lay buried in his chest as she was hysterically crying; Dutchy carried her to her cabin  
><strong>"Bird?" Dutchy said as he sat on the ground with her sitting on her lap  
>"I feel like I'm going to throw up" Bird said as he held her stomach<br>**Dutchy picked her up, and put her in the bathroom, Bird threw up several times before coming to a halt  
><strong>"Dutchy?..." Bird said while still crying  
>"Yeah babe?" Dutchy said while rubbing her forehead<br>"Was he alive when…when you got to him?" Bird asked while wiping her face  
>"No Bird.." Dutchy said as he wiped a tear from her eye<br>**A loud knock came from outside Birds Cabin  
><strong>"I'll see who it is" Dutchy said while getting up  
>"2DADS, what do you want?" Dutchy said while closing the door and stepping outside<br>"How is she?" 2DADS asked  
>"Not good 2DADS. She threw up a bit before, she's made herself sick" Dutchy said while leaning against a wall<br>"Do you want me to get Swain?" 2DADS asked  
>"No….Not yet. Unless she can't sleep then I'll get him to give her a sedative" Dutchy told him<br>"CO, wants me to get Spider up, and Bomber to try and talk to her" 2DADS said  
>"I think she's only going to talk to me" Dutchy said while peeping through the door<br>"Alright, I'll tell him that" 2DADS said "Give her a hug from me" He added  
>"Yeah, I will" Dutchy said <p>

**(…)  
>Around Dinner time all the crew, except Bird and Dutchy were sitting around the table, no one was really talking, they all sat in silence when Dutchy walked in<br>**

"How is she mate?" Swain asked  
>"Not very good, she had a panic attack before, it wasn't a severe one, and she just worked herself up so much" Dutchy said while scooping food onto two plates<br>"Is she going to eat that?' Charge asked  
>"Not sure, hopefully she will" Dutchy said while walking out<br>"Bird?" Dutchy said while walking into her cabin "I got you some food, you should eat, to keep your strength up" he added  
>"I'm not really hungry" Bird said while looking up at Dutchy<br>"Can you try and eat a little bit for me?" Dutchy said while sitting next to her on the ground  
>"I'll try" Bird said while trying to crack a smile<p>

**(…)**

**A few hours later after having a small amount of dinner, images of Jay started rolling into her head she started crying again and working herself up, making herself sick again  
><strong>"I feel like I'm going to be sick again" Bird said while getting up  
>"Bird!" Dutchy yelled as she got up<br>**She walked into the bathroom and locked the door behind her, Dutchy tried to reason with her to open it but she wouldn't, he waited for three hours before he heard her unlock the door, she was pale and her eyes were red  
><strong>"Can you please stay with me tonight?" Bird asked while sitting down next to Dutchy  
>"Of course I will" Dutchy said and gave her a kiss on her forehead<br>**Dutchy grabbed the mattress of the top bunk of the 2 racks in Birds cabin and placed it onto the ground, he went to the linen cupboard and grabbed 2 sheets, a few blankets and pillows, he made a little bed next to bottom bunk  
><strong>"Are you going to be able to sleep tonight?" Dutchy asked  
>"I….I don't think so" Bird said while crying<br>"I'm going to get Swain, he can give you a sedative, just to relax you a bit okay?" Dutchy said while combing his hand through her hair  
>"Okay" She said as she sat on the mattress<br>**Swain entered Birds cabin and gave Dutchy 2 tablets to give to Bird and a bottle of water  
><strong>"Make sure she takes these, and keeps drinking water, she needs to stay hydrated. Did she eat her dinner?" Swain asked while looking at Bird who was lying on her side crying  
>"Yeah Swain no worries. She only ate a small portion of her meal, not much really. She made herself sick again" Dutchy said<br>"Alright, if she gets worse, tell me and I'll check her out" Swain said  
>"Thanks mate" Dutchy added before Swain walked away<p>

**Bird lied on her side on the mattress, Dutchy sat on the mattress and lied beside her putting his arm around her body pulling her in close and rubbing her back until she went to sleep, she slept throughout the night, very restless, but she slept.**

**The early sky morning rose, and Bird woke up with a fright of thoughts running threw her mind.  
>Tossing and turning Bird woke up panting and holding her chest<br>**"Bird...Bird what's wrong?" A concerned Dutchy asked  
>"I feel….I feel like I can't breathe" Bird said panting<br>"Bird breath for me, c'mon. Breathe In…and out…" Dutchy said in a calming voice  
><strong>Bird started crying hysterically and started having another panic attack<br>**"I can't Dutchy" Bird said while clutching her chest  
><strong>Dutchy ran out into the corridor looking for Swain, but found 2DADS walking down the corridor<br>**"2DADS!" Dutchy yelled  
>"Yeah Dutchy what's wrong?" 2DADS said while running towards Dutchy<br>"Sit with Bird, just talk to her calmly try to get her to breathe, she's having a panic attack, I need to find Swain" Dutchy said while briefing 2DADS**  
>2DADS walked into her cabin and sat beside her, hugging her and trying to get her to breathe slowly and calm down, 2DADS was doing great till, Spider came in and said one of the men got out of Austere and was roaming throughout the boat.<strong>

…

SO, hopefully im leaving you on suspense ride

I really enjoy making these. IF there's any grammar or something I'm doing wrong please tell me


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Family Love Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SEA PATROL OR THE CHARACTERS THEY ARE OWNED BY CHANNEL 9 AUSTRALIA

**CHAPTER 3**

"What!" 2DADS said while getting up and moving towards Spider  
>"Yeah, apparently that new kid Ryan, didn't lock Austere up properly so one of the men got out" Spider said while handing a gun to 2DADS<br>"Mike wants everyone on deck" Spider said "Including Bird" he added  
>"Okay, tell the C.O that will be up shortly, I'll see if I can get Bird up there" 2DADS said<br>"Alright I'll see you up there, stay safe" Spider said while giving 2DADS a tap on the shoulder  
>"Bird.. We need to get up the deck" 2DADS said while helping her up<br>"Okay" she said quietly  
><strong>2DADS took her up to the Bridge where XO and the C.O where working out teams<br>**"Dutchy and Swain, your team Sierra" Kate said and nodded them off  
>"Spider and Charge your team Alpha" Kate said and nodded them off<br>"Buffer and 2DADS" your team Bravo "Ryan you stay with Mike" an unimpressed Kate said  
>"R.O, your with me" were team Delta she added "and Bomber I want you to stay with Bird, go sit in the galley and lock the door behind you" <strong>Each team went off their separate ways<br>**"Come on Bird" Bomber said as she reached for Birds hand  
><strong>Bird grabbed Bombers hand as they started walking towards the galley door when Bird let go off Bombers hand instantly, Bomber just thought that Bird let go off her hand, she didn't realise that Bird wasn't behind her<br>**"Hey, will sit in here till the guys have found the guy" Bomber said

"Bird?" Bomber said as she turned around to find Bird wasn't there _SHIT! _she thought to herself  
>Bomber pressed the transmitter under her uniform "Team Alpha, Sierra, Bravo, I've lost Bird!" Bomber shouted into her transmitter.<br>"YOU WHAT!" Dutchy shouted through the microphone  
>"She was here a moment before!" Bomber said<br>**The guy had grabbed Bird from behind holding his hand over her mouth, making her unable to breathe, he grabbed her and hit her head against the wall, she was knocked out. She woke 3 minutes later in her cabin with the guy, he had a knife to her  
><strong>"Let me go" Bird shouted  
>"I don't think so" The guy said<br>"You killed my brother. How could you" Bird shouted "Get off me" She pushed him away  
>"oh no you don't" He grabbed her back and pushed her against her rack, he held her and started kissing her neck and touching her inappropriately, Bird started to freak out and started struggling. She got all her courage and strength and pushed him away and ran out the door<br>"HELP!" Bird shouted as she ran down the boats hallways  
>"BIRD!" Buffer and 2DADS shouted as they ran to her<br>"You okay?" Buffer said as he looked at her cut on her head  
>Bird was shaking "I'm…I'm okay" she said<br>"We've found Bird, she's okay.. She's got some cuts Swain or Bomber will need to look at her" 2DADS said into his microphone  
>"Come on will take you back to Bomber" Buffer said as he placed his arm around her lower back<br>"Hey Bomb, we found her, just try and stay in here till we find him okay?" Buffer said while locking the door

"Bird. You scared the shit out of me" Bomber said hugging her "What did he do?" Bomber added

"He grabbed me from behind, he uh.. he put his hand over my mouth, I couldn't breathe" Bird said shaking and crying

"Awh. Bird. I'm so sorry I should have been watching more" Bomber said getting a glass of water

"How did you get the cuts?" Bomber asked nervously handing the cup to Bird

"He hit me against my rack" Bird said taking a sip of water

"Did you get knocked out?" Bomber asked concerned

"Yeah, for a few minutes..He..He tried.." Bird said, but began to cry

"He what Bird?" Bomber asked

"…..He was sexually assaulting me" Bird said crying

"HE WHAT!" Bomber shouted. She pressed the transmitter under her uniform and began to speak "We have a serious problem, have you found the guy yet?"

"Uh yes Bomber, we just found him. We're locking him in Austere now" Spider said

"What's the serious problem?" Kate asked worried

"Uhm. I'm going to need to speak to you and the C.O separately" Bomber said

"What's happened?" Dutchy said shouting across the microphone

"He hurt her.." Bomber said

"Okay Bomber we've got Swain coming where coming to the galley now" Kate said

XO, Swain, Dutchy and Mike came walking into the galley, they saw Bird and Bomber sitting there, Dutchy went and sat next to Bird, Swain crouched down in front of her and went to touch her cut, when she fidgeted away.

"Bird?" Dutchy said putting his arm around her

Bird fidgeted away from him touching her, they were worried when Bird kept fidgeting

"Bomber, has she said anything to you?" Dutchy asked

"Yeah. The guy tried to kiss her and made her feel intimidated" Bomber said

"I'll kill him" Dutchy said storming out

"Hey Bird. It's okay, he can't hurt you now. Your safe" Kate said giving Bird a hug

(….)

The night crept upon the Hammersely crew, Bomber and Bird served up a delicious breakfast to their crew. Bird wasn't hungry still, and sat down with the crew, she was still shaken up from what had happened. Dutchy wrapped his arm around Bird and pulled her in close for a hug. The crew knew how close Dutchy and Bird were, he was like her best friend and was just like a big brother to her, he was always there for her and sticking by her.

"That was great girls, you always seem to make dinner nice" Swain said

"Awh thanks Swain" Bomber said

(…..)

Bird was on her way to her cabin, she was stopped in the corridor by Spider. Spider was like a close friend to Bird. He was always taking her out for movies, or out to dinner, they each secretly liked each other, but would never confess to it. The other crew knew, they were always flirting with each other hopelessly.

"Hey babe" Spider said appearing from a door

"Hey Spide" Bird said smiling

"You okay?" He asked leaning against the wall

"Yeah. It'll get better" Bird said

"When we get back to port I'm going to take you out wherever you want" Spider said smiling

"I shall look forward to it then" Bird said closing her cabin door

Bird lent against her door smiling, Spider lent against his cabin door smiling. They both had each other on their minds.

Complete.


End file.
